


Compromise

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cuddling and Snuggling, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/gifts).



In the dark, Riza shifts in bed, movements swift and economical. Roy’s arm tightens around her waist. She can feel the rumble of his voice where his chest presses against her back.

"Where’re you going?" he mumbles.

"Your feet are freezing."

Roy makes a whining sound to rival Hayate at his most pathetic.

"It’s only the other side of the bed," Riza chides.

"Too far."

His lips press against her neck, slide along her nape. Riza sighs.

She grabs one of his pillows and sticks it under the covers, a barrier wedged between their calves.

Roy smiles against her earlobe.


End file.
